


A Confession on a Date

by revior



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Eternal Sterek, First Dates, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Stiles agrees to going on a date with Derek, not telling Derek Hale an important fact that usually made all his dates go wrong. But maybe Derek is the guy who won't react so badly and things will be different for a change.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97
Collections: Gen and Aro Prompts (Any fandom)





	A Confession on a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emma_enchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_enchanted/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [emma_enchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_enchanted/pseuds/emma_enchanted) in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Any fandom, any character, etc...
> 
> Just a quick little story about an asexual and/or aromantic person going on a date with someone who doesn’t know about it. Do they tell the person or stumble through without? 
> 
> That’s basically it, do whatever you want

Stiles Stilinski didn't have a single good experience with going on a date. But when Derek Hale asked him out during that lacrosse match, he both wanted to say yes and didn't have the heart to say no. He only told his friends Lydia and Scott about him and, while they were worried that he might get hurt again, they hyped him up and hoped for the best.

"Hey," said Derek, stepping from one foot to the other on the front porch of Stilinski's house. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just give me a second to tell my dad that I'm leaving."

Hale nodded, both in understanding and excitement. When Stiles came back, the two went into the car and Derek started the engine.

"Where are we going?" asked Stiles.

"That's a secret. But I do hope you'll enjoy this..."

"I don't like surprises, but if you say I'll like it then I'll trust you. I just hope you're not a serial killer and will kill me. My dad's the sheriff," added Stiles, chuckling lightly. "I'm pretty sure he would kill you if you killed me."

"Well, then I'll try not to kill you," concluded Derek, which made both of them laugh. It was a nervous laugh and it made Stiles extremely glad that both of them were nervous, not just him.

"Can I get a refund if I'm not satisfied, though? Just asking."

"Well, if you're not satisfied I can just take you on a second date after. That can be your refund."

Stiles just laughed it off.

* * *

It took them a while to actually come to where Derek wanted the two of them to be. "This is it," said Derek, stepping out of the car and pointing at the cliff.

"This is it?"

"Well, don't sound so excited."

"I'm not deceived, just surprised," instantly denied Stiles, then walked to the cliff. "I just thought you were taking me someplace else, that's all."

"Like I said, if you're not satisfied I can just take you out on a second date. We can even call that one our first date and completely forget about this one altogether."

"No, it's fine, I'll probably like this. I just never went on a date like this," mentioned Stiles, unsure why he was telling the guy all that.

"Really?" asked Hale in disbelief. "These kinds of dates are the best. You can basically do anything you want and nobody is there to stop you. So I think that you should basically forget about going to any restaurants or bars for a date. Nature is basically literal freedom."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it lets you forget about all your worries, and even if you're going to say that you don't have any problems at all, we both know that would be a lie. Everyone has problems, and even if yours aren't as serious as someone else's they're still problems and you should just forget about them."

Stiles spent a couple of minutes thinking about what his date said, but Derek didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, he seemed happy that Stilinski was thinking about that. "You're right," finally said Stiles. "I don't want to think about any of my problems for the night. Did you have anything planned for us?"

"I brought some food and thought we could have a picnic. And apparently there are going to be lots of shooting stars. So you just need to look up and make a wish."

 _I guess this doesn't sound as bad as I expected it to_ , said Stiles to himself. _Maybe I'll actually enjoy this date, and maybe because it isn't like any other dates I've been to that my heart won't be broken today_.

"This sounds nice. But I never took you for the picnic type of guy..."

"Were you assuming that since I look like a member of the mafia that I can't have a soft side?" asked Derek.

"Well, yes," admitted Derek's date. "Can you forgive me for that or is it too late?"

"I hear sarcasm," pointed out the driver, walking a bit away from the car and sitting down on the grass. "Well, I guess I can forgive you, but only if you can forgive me for taking you here and not make this date more exciting."

"I can do that. And sarcasm is pretty much my only defense."

"I have a question for you, Stiles."

"Go ahead," replied the latter, unsure what kind of question he should expect.

"What made you say yes when I asked you to go out with me? Because I could see that your friends didn't exactly want you to go answer like that."

"They just want what's best for me," started Stiles, then realized that if he started by saying that he would have to explain everything, so he continued. "Every time I go on a date I end up either embarrassing myself or just not having a good time. And if it actually goes well, it's because I keep quiet most of the time and then I get hurt later."

"What is it that you say that's so shocking that it makes dates turn out bad?"

"I'm asexual." Derek had an unreadable expression on his face, and Stiles wondered what it meant. "As in, I don't want or need sex. And since my dates are guys most of the time, they end up telling me off or accuse me of leading them on. If you're mad and thing that I did, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you in any way."

"You didn't hurt me, and you couldn't Stiles," objected Derek, making it clear that he didn't want their date to end yet. "If guys don't want you just because you don't want to have sex with them, then that's their problem. You deserve way better than that."

"Thank you."

"No, don't thank me. I'm just being a decent human being, unlike the guys you previously dated and went out with..."

"So you're fine with me being asexual?" asked Stiles, still not quite believing that he was hearing it all correctly.

"Yes, of course. I'm not saying that I'm not sexually attractive to you, but sex is in no way the most important thing to me, and I'm attracted to what's on the inside, not the outside. And I hope that you know that I still want to go out with you and I'm serious when I say that I don't need a sexual relationship."

"I still can't believe you're saying this, Derek. I'm not kidding when I say that no other guy has spoken to me that way before. All the others want is sex and maybe some actual emotions on the side, never considering what I want."

"Well, if you give me the chance, I'm going to treat you better," said Derek Hale, then reached into his bag and pulled out something completely wrapped. "Sandwich?"

Stilinski happily took it and the two of them had quite a happy evening, talking about a lot of different things, but never again talking about Stiles' ex boyfriends that treated him wrong.

And once the shooting stars started to appear on the sky, Stiles knew what wish he would make. Something involving Derek, but ever saying what he wished for would make it impossible for the wish to come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like how this turned out :)


End file.
